charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Off to See the Wizard
We're Off to See the Wizard is the 19th episode of the fourth season and the 85th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Phoebe tells Piper and Paige that she is pregnant, and that Cole is the father. Meanwhile, Piper and Paige team up with a wizard to stop the coronation of the new Source, unaware that it is Cole and Phoebe is soon to be his Queen of the Underworld. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Phoebe Halliwell *Paige Matthews *Piper Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *The Seer *Julie *Dark Priest *Demon Guard *'Unnamed Wizard' Magical Notes 'Powers' *'Illusions:' Used by the Wizard to create an Illusion of one of Cole's bodyguards and of himself. He also used it to change the Manor kitchen into the cave where the Grimoire was kept and to make an Illusion of Cole. He also made an Illusion of himself and the Grimoire. *'Telekinesis:' Used by the Dark Priest to fling the Wizard and the Grimoire away from the Wizard. He later flinged Paige. *'Spiralization:' Type of Teleportation used by the Wizard. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and Leo. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Demonic Bodyguards and Julie. Phoebe shimmers down to the Seer in the Underworld. *'Energy Balls:' Used by the Demonic Bodyguard to vanquish the Illusion of the Wizard. Another later created an Energy Ball, wanting to attack Paige. Julie used it to attack Phoebe. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blow up two Demonic Bodyguards and the Dark Priest. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Wizard to conjure a whole cooked chicken, toast and two women. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the Wizard and his Illusion. *'Voice Echo:' Used by Julie to ask Cole if Phoebe was home. The Seer used it to say she told Julie the Grimoire was stolen, before glistening in. *'Levitation:' Used by Phoebe to levitate while attacking the Dark Priest of the Wizard's Illusion and a Demonic Bodyguard. She later used it to dodge Julie's Energy Ball. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Cole. *'Electrokinesis:' Used by the Wizard to kill two Demonic Bodyguards. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by Phoebe to kill a Demonic Bodyguard and trying to kill Julie, but she hit flowers instead. A moment later, she succeeded in killing her. Later, she killed the Wizard. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb the Grimoire into the bag. *'Sensing:' Julie sensed Cole's pain. *'Glistening:' Type of Teleportation used by the Seer. *'Premonition:' Phoebe got a premonition, in which she saw Cole was scaring Paige, Cole beheading a Demonic Bodyguard, Cole on his throne with the Seer and throwing a Fire Ball. *'Apportation:' Used by Cole to apportate his sword. 'Artifacts' *'Grimoire - '''an evil counterpart to the Halliwell Book of Shadows. The Grimoire is a large brown book with an unknown demonic symbol of an upside down pentagram and skull on the cover. The pages of the Grimoire are said to be blackened by its evil. Much like the Book of Shadows, the Grimoire possesses the power to protect itself from its enemies or anything Good. This evil "Book of Shadows" is presumably used by the leaders of the Underworld *'Unnamed Wizard's Wand-'a wand used by Unnamed Wizard to channel his powers. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right * Alyssa Milano is wearing the same shirt she wore in the season four premiere, "Charmed Again". * Phoebe finally discovers Cole/Source's evil plans and him being the Source. She discovered this through a premonition. While she touched Cole many times while he was the Source, Phoebe was previously unable to get a premonition off of him because the Source protected himself. The Seer, however, had warned Cole/Source that Cole's love for Phoebe could leave him vulnerable, which presumably caused the premonition to occur. * The title of the episode is a reference to one of the most memorable songs of ''The Wizard of Oz (1939) * When the Wizard asks if they have heard of any other wizards besides Merlin, Paige makes a sarcastic comment asking if Harry Potter counts. * This is the fourth episode in which Phoebe is evil. * This is one of the few episodes where Piper, Phoebe and Paige use all their primary and secondary powers. Piper freezes the Wizard and blows up a demon, Phoebe levitates to dodge an attack and has a premonition while touching Cole and Paige tele-orbs and normally orbs throughout the episode. The only other episodes in which this happens are The Fifth Halliwheel and Size Matters. * This episode scored 4.2 million viewers. * This episode marks the point in Phoebe's current life that she has inadvertently relived the mistakes of her past life seen in Pardon My Past. She fell in love with an evil being, has been turned evil because of their love, and chooses their love over her family. She even has the same power of Fire Throwing. Glitches * At the beginning of the episode, when Cole and the Dark Priest walk up to the aisle, the Grimoire already lays open. However, when the shot changes, the Dark Priest opens the Grimoire. * After the opening credits, when Phoebe is talking to Piper and Paige, her boots are cream with heels. But when she leaves the apartment, she has black shoes. * Leo describes Fire Throwing as an upper-level demonic power. However it has been used by Warren witches, lower-level demons and other witches throughout the series. * When Pheobe tells her sisters that Cole is a demon, the Wizard shouts "What's taking so long?" twice (the same scene is used twice accidently). Quotes International Titles *'French:' L'Enchanteur (The Wizard) *'Czech:' Jsme na návštěvě u čaroděje (We Are Visiting the Wizard) *'Slovak: '''Návšteva čarodejníka ''(Visit of Wizard) *'Serbian:' Idemo da vidimo Čarobnjaka (We're Going to See the Wizard) *'Italiano:' Il Grimoire (also known as "Il Grimorio", "The Grimoire") *'Russian:' Volshebniye illyusii'' (Magic Illusion)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Vamos al ver al mago (Let's Go to See the Wizard) *'Spanish (Spain):' Estamos fuera de ver al mago (We're Off to See the Wizard) *'German:' Die Krönung (The Coronation) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4